


Ночью на даче

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dacha, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: См. название :)





	Ночью на даче

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для fandom Kumys 2019.

Юра лежал под пуховым одеялом, укрывшись до кончика носа, и щурился, глядя сквозь прореху в шторе на фонарь за окном, сиявший холодным искусственным светом. В их дачном поселке раньше никакого уличного освещения и в помине не было — темень, хоть глаза выколи. Жутковато. Зато в такие осенние ночи, когда на черном небе нет ни луны, ни облаков, звезды сверкали особенно ярко. Словно маленькие осколки хрусталя. Или нет — словно ледяной крошкой из-под коньков сыпанули на небо. А сейчас? Ну что толку в том, что каждую травинку и веточку видно? Да и не уснешь. Это же почти как свет лампы в лицо — и говори правду…

Юра выпростал руку из-под одеяла и постарался задернуть шторы плотнее. Потом свернулся калачиком, зарылся глубже в подушку и натянул свитер на колени, упаковался, как гусеница в кокон, чтобы теплее.

Было странно засыпать одному, без Отабека, но звать его бесполезно: он же не здесь, он в кни-и-иге…

Юра проснулся от движения — с тихим скрипом открылась и закрылась дверь.

Явился. Дочитал, значит.

Почти сразу Юрино лицо обдал поток прохладного воздуха. Отабек быстро, не раздеваясь, нырнул в согретую постель, и тут Юру чуть не подбросило: к щеке прижался ледяной нос, а пальцы-сосульки вдруг пробрались под свитер к самым подмышкам.

— Ты совсем, что ли? — зашипел Юра. Он натянул рукав свитера на ладонь и принялся растирать Отабеку нос, одновременно пытаясь стащить с себя шерстяные носки, чтобы потом надеть на Отабека: даже сквозь слой одежды Юра чувствовал у щиколоток его жуткие ледышки. — Ещё и с голыми ногами шастал там. Ты заболеть хотел?

— Я хотел, — в голосе Отабека слышалась улыбка, — согреться.


End file.
